Compras de Hogwarts
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Ir al Callejón Diagon es una maravilla para muchos, un fastidio para otros y una necesidad para algunos. Sin embargo, en algún punto de nuestras vidas todos necesitamos ir.
1. Capítulo 01 Caldero de latón

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **COMPRAS DE HOGWARTS**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | CALDERO DE LATÓN.**

* * *

Dentro de la lista de utensilios de primer año y, también, en la de los otros años se encontraba un caldero de latón. Terry no consideraba pertinente el comprar un nuevo caldero todos los años, siempre que le aplicases los respectivos hechizos de limpieza y lo cuidases bien, el primero serviría perfectamente varios años.

Sumándole a eso Terry sufría de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, eso según sus padres, según él se llamaba cuidar sus cosas. Cada una de sus capas, túnicas, libros, y demás cosas estaban pulcramente ordenadas y sistematizadas; nunca nada se le extraviaba y siempre llegaba a tiempo.

¿Comprar un caldero nuevo para el segundo curso? Ni hablar.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, en el Callejón Diagon; comprando un nuevo caldero de latón.

Al momento de conocer a sus compañeros de alcoba Terry se encargó de aclararles que sus cosas eran SUS cosas y que nadie debía tocarlas, no sin su previo permiso. Sus compañeros no se lo discutieron e incluso se hizo amigo de dos de ellos: Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner.

Durante el curso nadie tomó sus cosas y todo marchó perfecto.

¿En qué momento su pobre caldero se había ido al traste? La tarde en la que decidió invitar a Michael y Anthony a pasar el día en su casa.

Solo había bajado a decirle a su mamá que Tony era alérgico a la canela (su madre estaba preparando unos rollitos de canela) y cuando subió el daño estaba hecho.

Su impulta habitación estaba llena de un denso humo morado y olía sospechosamente a huevos podridos. Medio ahogado por el humo Terry caminó hacia donde estaba más concentrado el humo, seguramente la fuente del desastre, y encontró a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Fue él —acusó Tony apenas registró su presencia.

Terry respiró hondo y observó con una ceja ladeada al otro.

—Tenías huevos de doxy y yo un poco de cuerno de erumpet —explicó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de que Terry pudiese sacar su varita y lanzarle un buen maleficio su madre entró, desapareció el humo con un movimiento de varita y les informó que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Terry se prometió que nunca dejaría sus cosas cerca de su mejor amigo.

El Ravenclaw empuja la puerta del negocio y una campana tintinea anunciando su llegada.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —pregunta el encargado de la tienda sonriéndole amablemente.

—Un caldero de latón, por favor.

—Cinco galeones.

Sí, jamás dejaría sus cosas cerca de Michael nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras: 400 (yo, al límite, como siempre XD)._**

 ** _¡Hola hola!  
_**

 ** _Esta es mi primera vez usando a Terry y no sé qué tan bien me quedó, pero faltan dos días para entregar y es mejor que nada (?_**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _¡Vamos águilas!_**


	2. Capítulo 02 Estúpida escoba

**Diclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Advertencias: Fic situado en el 7mo año. Leve insinuación de slash; relación chico-chico.

* * *

 **COMPRAS DE HOGWARTS**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | ESTÚPIDA ESCOBA.**

* * *

Anthony debía buscarse mejores amigos, definitivamente.

—El modelo anterior es mejor.

—¿Bromeas? ¡La nueva tiene un mango aerodinámico!

—¿Y eso qué? La estabilidad y resistencia de la anterior es mucho mejor.

—Esta acelera de cero a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora.

—Perfecto para ser tortillita de jugador.

Tony observa exasperado a Michael y Terry. Ambos chicos llevaban discutiendo el tema desde que habían pisado el Callejón Diagon, hace tres horas, y él estaba de acuerdo con Michael; la nimbus 2001 era mucho mejor que la nimbus 2000, pero Terry seguía fastidiado con Michael debido a su libro de Artes Misteriosas y Embrujos Espeluznantes, uno muy difícil de conseguir, perdido y no iba a ceder. Tony le había dicho que escondiese el libro en la Biblioteca* de la sala común, Michael ni por error se dejaba caer por ahí, pero el castaño no le había hecho ni caso.

—La nimbus 2001 es mucho mejor que la nimbus 2000, acéptalo, Boot.

—La nimbus 2001 fue una excusa para sacarle más oro a las personas, Corner. La nimbus 2000 funciona perfectamente.

¿Y qué hacían discutiendo sobre un modelo de escobas viejo, cuando ya había salido la estrella fugaz? Tony no lo sabía, pero no iba a seguir escuchando su tonta pelea

—¿Saben qué? Yo soy el que entrará en el equipo. Yo soy el que necesita la escoba. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué hacen aquí!

Ambos chicos lo observan asombrados, Tony no era una persona que perdiese la calma, y fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—Estás insoportable. —Comienza Michael.

 _¿Yo soy el insoportable, en serio?_

—Solo queríamos acompañarte. —Sigue Terry.

 _¿Y practicar su hobby favorito?_

—Como los buenos amigos que somos.

 _Y yo que pensé que eran un perro y un gato, que equivocado estaba._

—Pero eso no importa.

 _¿Mi opinión? Nunca lo ha hecho._

—No te importamos.

 _Y el premio para el dúo dramático es para…_

—Está bien. Nos vamos.

 _Gracias, Merlín._

Tony sacude la cabeza, observando las cabelleras los dos chicos perderse a Florean Fortescue, y entra en la tienda. Ya luego el par se comenzaría a pelear, de nuevo, y él tendría que hacer de mediador, de nuevo.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, guapo?

—Una estrella fugaz, envuelta para regalo. Por favor.

Lo cierto era que Tony quería la escoba para su novio.

—En seguida. Son cuarenta galeones.

Con ese precio esperaba que la maldita cosa hasta lanzara hechizos.

* * *

 **Un poco de cultura**

 ***:** Este idea la he sacado de un fic de Angelito Bloodsherry; La Biblioteca de Ravenclaw, ubicada en la sala común de las águilas y con algunos libros de la mismísima Rowena, además de varios recolectados a través del tiempo por los demás miembros de la casa.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras: 400._**

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Y he aquí la segunda, y última, viñeta; dos horas antes de que se termine el plazo de entrega XD_**

 ** _Le he quitado tantas partes a este drabble que no sé qué sentir; es mi Frankkie XD Pero me divertí haciéndolo :)_**

 ** _Por cierto, el "novio" es Michael, ¡jamás piensen que es Terry! Simplemente mi corazón necesitaba insinuar el Michael/Tony (¿tienen nombre de pareja?)._**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
